Get You!
by YaotomeShinju
Summary: Scorpius meminta pertolongan Albus untuk menaklukkan Rose. Akankah misinya berhasil? Lalu, bagaimana dengan perbedaan asrama dan permusuhan antar keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley? let's read :


**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Our beloved Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Pairing: RosPius**

**Notes: **Haiii... Shinju datang dengan pairing RosPius. Abisnyaa... bikin fic Dramione malah bikin Shinju gatel buat bikin fic tentang pairing yang satu ini... hehehe, seperti biasa, Shinju butuh pendapat kalian semua. So, mind to RnR? :)))

**Warning: **OOC, GaJe, Typo, dll

**Get You!**

BRUKK! Suara buku berdebam ketika menyentuh lantai bersama dua orang yang ikut terjatuh, seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina dan seorang gadis berambut merah keriting lebat.

"Kau tidak punya mata ya!" bentak si gadis.

"Kau yang tidak punya mata, oh tentu kau punya, tapi tertutupi oleh buku _sial_mu itu!" bentak si cowok tidak kalah sengit.

"Sembarangan kau bilang bukuku ini _sial_, memangnya apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" marah si gadis yang tidak terima bukunya dibilang sial.

"Demi celana dalam Merlin! Bukumu itu menghantam kepalaku!" kata si pemuda sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi memang terhantam buku si gadis dengan sukses, dan buku itu sekarang tergeletak di lantai.

"Jangan salahkan bukuku yang ingin memberi pelajaran padamu, salah kau sendiri jalan tidak lihat-lihat." kata si gadis berambut merah membela bukunya.

"Scorp, sedang apa kau?" tanya sebuah suara yang menyela perdebatan panas tersebut.

"Ini nih, Al. Sepupumu tidak punya mata. Ia menabrakku dan bukunya menghantam kepalaku." kata pemuda yang di panggil 'Scorp' itu.

"Lagi?" tanya Albus dengan tatapan heran. Ya, Albus Severus Potter, anak dari Harry Potter si _The Boy Who Lived. _"Sudah berapa kali dalam seminggu ini kalian bertabrakan?"

"Temanmu ini nih Al. Kurasa penglihatannya sedikit terganggu, jadi kalau jalan menabrak-nabrak." kata si gadis dengan nada menyindir.

"Heii... aku tidak menabrak-nabrak!" elak si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" bentak Albus tidak sabar. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rose?" tanya Albus pada sepupunya itu.

"Tidak, Al. Aku baik-baik saja." kata Rose sambil tersenyum kepada Albus. "Aku pergi dulu ya, bye Al." kata Rose sambil berlalu pergi, tapi sebelumnya ia sempat melempar tatapan permusuhan kepada si pirang.

"Bye Rose." sahut Albus pelan. Ia melihat sahabat yang di sebelahnya ini tengah menatap kepergian Rose tanpa berkedip. Dan sekarang pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya merasa daritadi diperhatikan.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Albus tepat sasaran, karena sahabatnya sedikit salah tingkah saat ditanya seperti itu.

"Ap- Tidak." sahutnya cepat.

"Ayolah Scorpius, mengaku saja." kata Albus sedikit tidak sabar.

"Terserahlah!" kata Scorpius sambil mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan menabraknya hampir tiap hari? Kau bodoh atau putus asa, eh?" sindir Albus.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Scorpius yang membuat sebelah alis Albus naik.

"Apa ini pernyataan? Kalau kau menyukainya?" tanya Albus sambil memamerkan seringainya yang biasanya justru milik pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Ya, aku menyukainya, menyukai sepupumu, Rose Minerva Weasley, Albus Severus Potter." kata Scorpius sambil memutar bola matanya. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, ya ampun Scorp. Kau ini Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan bisnis Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin, _Cassanova_, gadis mana sih yang tidak bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu?" kata Albus mendramatisir.

"Kurasa kita berdua sama-sama tahu, kalau gadis yang satu ini berbeda, Al." kata Scorpius dengan wajah setengah mengejek.

"Ya, tapi kau ini Slytherin kan? Kau pasti punya bermacam cara untuk mendapatkannya. Gunakan kelicikkanmu Scorp, kau ahlinya kan? Seorang Malfoy tidak tahu cara menaklukkan gadis? Apa kata dunia." kata Albus lagi yang coba memancing sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sadarkan siapa yang ingin kutaklukkan?" tanya Scorpius dengan wajah sedikit serius.

"Tentu saja, Rose, sepupuku." jawab Albus kalem. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya polos.

Scorpius memutar matanya dan berusaha untuk sabar dalam menghadapi Potter yang satu ini. "Kau tahu kan kalau keluarganya tidak suka padaku?" tanya Scorpius dan ia melihat sahabatnya itu mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang wajah tak enak hati. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kau membantuku Al?" lanjutnya

Albus terkesiap terkejut. "Ap- apa?" tanyanya. Membantunya mendapatkan Rose? Kalau keluarganya tahu – terutama _uncle_ Ron, mereka pasti akan membunuhnya. Tapi... "Ya, baiklah." kata Albus akhirnya. Karena ia rasa Scorpius cukup baik untuk menjadi kekasih Rose dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Scorpius menyeringai puas, ia tahu kalau Albus sudah mengorbankan diri untuknya. "Al, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan si gadis Zabini." kata Scorpius.

"Adrestia? Tentu saja, kupastikan ia akan menjadi kekasihku dan menjadi seorang Potter suatu hari nanti." kata Albus, sekarang ganti dia yang menyeringai.

"Kau gila ya? Apa kata keluargamu kalau mereka sampai tahu?" tanya Scorpius.

"Oh, seperti aku tak pernah membuat kehebohan saja? Pertama, masuk Slytherin – walau _Dad_ bilang tidak apa-apa. Lalu, berteman dengan seorang Malfoy, bahkan mau membantunya untuk mendapatkan sepupuku tersayang. Jadi, apa bedanya kalau aku mau menjadikan seorang gadis Zabini yang notabene-nya berdarah murni menjadi bagian dari keluarga Potter." jawab Albus enteng.

Scorpius memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan kau-benar-benar-sudah-gila-rupanya. Ia sendiri terkejut pada Potter yang satu ini, dan ia jadi teringat saat tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts, saat seleksi asrama. Scorpius yang seorang Malfoy dan mewarisi sifat turun temurun keluarganya dengan sangat baik tentu saja mendapat kehormatan untuk memasuki Asrama Slytherin.

Akan tetapi, saat nama Albus di panggil, seluruh Aula langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Potter kedua siap menjadi penghuni Hogwarts, dan mereka sangat terkejut saat Topi Seleksi berteriak SLYTHERIN sebagai asrama yang akan ditempati oleh Potter kedua tersebut. Ia sendiri terkejut – bahkan Profesor McGonagal sampai melongo dengan hebatnya begitu mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Saat Albus duduk di sebelahnya, ia mulai mencoba untuk menyapanya sampai akhirnya mengobrol mengenai banyak hal, terutama Quidditch, dari situ akhirnya kemudian mereka menjadi teman baik.

Ia juga ingat, saat liburan natal pertamanya di Hogwarts. Ia datang mengunjungi Grimmauld Place no. 12 dan mengejutkan seluruh Potter yang ada di sana. Mereka semua menatapnya seolah baru pertama kali melihat manusia. Tapi, karena Albus begitu antusias menyambutnya, mereka semua akhirnya bisa menerimanya. Dan James, putra sulung keluarga Potter yang nakal itu, akhirnya jadi akrab dengannya karena ketertarikan mereka yang kuat terhadap Quidditch dan mengerjai orang – walau James lebih parah dan kadang ia sendiri juga jadi korban sasaran kejahilannya. Tapi untung ia tidak pernah ke The Burrow, tempat seluruh keluarga Weasley bekumpul, kalau mereka tahu bahwa dirinya tengah mengincar gadis kesayangan di keluarga itu, sudah pasti ia akan mendapat sambutan yang terlampau hangat karena mereka akan membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Sedangkan ia sendiri? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy dari segi apapun, baik itu harta maupun kerupawanan khas yang secara turun temurun diwariskan. Salah satunya adalah rambut pirang platina dan mata kelabunya. Ia di besarkan dalam keluarga Aristokrat atau keluarga bangsawan, dengan ibu yang sangat mengasihinya dan ayah yang tegas namun tetap melindunginya. Dulu keluarganya sedikit bermasalah dengan keluarga Potter – yang kini sudah berbaikan, dan keluarga Weasley. Tapi ia justru malah jatuh hati pada gadis dari keluarga tersebut. Dunia sudah tidak beres rupanya.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang belum ia ceritakan, Aglaea Hemera Nott, atau yang biasa dipanggil Lhea Nott, sepupunya dari pihak ibu, anak dari Theodore Nott dan Daphne Nott (dulunya Greengrass) gadis tomboy – yang menurutnya – lebih cocok masuk Gryffindor atau Hufflepuff. Menurutnya juga, gadis itu adalah orang yang otaknya paling beres diantara mereka bertiga, hanya karena tidak menyukai seseorang yang-mampu-membuat-orang-tuamu-gantung-diri.

Scorpius tersenyum mengingatnya, ia menjuluki mereka bertiga sebagai The Next Golden Trio Hogwarts. Ia sering mendengar Albus bercerita tentang trio itu yang terdiri dari ayah Albus, serta orangtua dari Rose. Selain itu, ayahnya sendiri sering juga menceritakan The Golden Trio Hogwarts yang lama dan masa-masa ketika ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu. Bertekad tidak mau kalah dari ayah Albus, Harry Potter, ia memutuskan untuk menjuluki diri mereka sebagai The Golden Trio versi Slytherin. Tidak buruk, eh?

-o0o-

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Lhea bersama dengan si gadis Zabini disampingnya. (Albus tersenyum-senyum melihat si Zabini.

"Hai Albus." sapa gadis Zabini itu kepada Albus. Scorpius memutar bola matanya melihat hal itu.

"Hai Thya." balas Albus masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum-senyum.

"Scorp, kau mengacuhkanku!" marah Lhea.

"Aku dari perp-"

"Eh, mau tahu gosip baru tidak?" tanya Albus memotong ucapan Scorpius. Lhea langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Albus dan Scorpius menatapnya curiga. "Scorpie suka pada Rose, sepupuku. Kalian tahu?" lanjut Albus riang diikuti dengan pekikan Adrestia dan tatapan aku-sudah-tahu milik Lhea. Scorpius langsung mendelik kepada Albus.

"Aku sudah tahu, Al. Kau ketinggalan berita." kata Lhea dengan ekspresi sedikit merendahkan dan Scorpius menatapnya ngeri seolah mengatakan kau-sudah-tahu?

"Aku juga sudah lama menduganya, Lhea. Tapi ini lain, Scorpie kita tersayang tadi baru saja mengakuinya kepadaku." kata Albus sambil nyengir lebar. Scorpius dengan cepat memukul kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aww... sakit..." jerit Albus kesakitan.

"Wow, aku baru tahu kalau yang itu." kata Lhea bersemangat. "Baiklah, besok aku akan memberitahu Rose soa-"

"Jangan berani-berani Lhea, atau kau akan kuadukan pada ibumu bagaimana kelakuanmu di sekolah." ancam Scorpius membuat wajah Lhea pucat pasi. Tentu saja, sebagai gadis yang lahir dari keturunan bangsawan, Lhea harus menjaga sopan santun dan bersikap seperti seorang _lady_ dimanapun ia berada. Akan tetapi, gadis yang satu ini malah bersikap semaunya dengan gaya yang serampangan. Ia juga memakai rok hanya karena itu seragam sekolah atau karena perintah ibunya, selebihnya? Jangan sekali-sekali kau memintanya memakai rok atau dia akan mengamuk habis-habisan. Kalau ibunya sampai tahu, mungkin ia akan langsung ditatar dan di masukkan ke Beauxbatons, hal yang paling ditakutkannya.

"Dan karena kalian sudah tahu, aku ingin kalian membantuku." lanjut Scorpius.

"Ish, kenapa kami harus membantumu?" tanya Lhea jengkel.

"Karena Albus sudah berjanji untuk membantuku, kalian juga harus." kata Scorpius sambil menyeringai.

"Kau licik Scorp."desis Lhea yang diikuti anggukan dari Adrestia.

"Karena itulah aku masuk Slytherin kan?" tanya Scorpius sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" kini giliran Adrestia yang bertanya.

"Begini, aku sudah punya rencana."

-o0o-

Rose masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan bersungut-sungut. Tangannya sibuk menopang buku-buku berat yang dibawanya. Disana tampak saudara-saudaranya sedang berkumpul.

"Hai Rose." sapa Lily.

"Hai Lils." kata Rose begitu duduk di sofa di sebelah Lily.

"Sepertinya _mood_mu kurang baik hari ini, Rose. Ada apa?" tanya Lily.

"Hari ini sangat menyebalkan, apalagi kalau harus bertemu orang yang menyebalkan juga." jawab Rose sambil menghela nafas.

"Siapa?"

"Malfoy." jawab Rose singkat.

"Oh... si Malfoy yang tampan ya?" tanya Lily, wajah cantiknya kini dihiasi senyum menggoda.

"Ada apa nih? Kok sepertinya ada yang menyebut-nyebut Malfoy tadi?" tanya James.

"Tadi Malfoy menabrakku, dan ia malah menyalahkan bukuku. Adikmu juga hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan temannya itu." adu Rose sambil cemberut.

"Yah... kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Albus kan? Bagaimana pun Scorpius adalah temannya." kata James sok bijaksana.

"Memangnya teman lebih penting dari keluarga apa? Dan oh, sudahkah aku bilang kalau ia juga mengatai bukuku itu _sial. _Lily juga, ia malah bilang kalau Malfoy itu tampan." omel Rose panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat James melongo sejenak.

"Yah bukumu memang bisa membawa kesialan kadang-kadang Rose, apalagi kalau sampai mengenai kepalamu – mengingat tebal dan beratnya." kata James geli.

"Dan Malfoy itu memang tampan Rose, semua yang mempunyai mata pasti mengakuinya." tambah Lily.

"Yah tentu saja, Rose kita ini pasti salah satu yang terpesona pada Malfoy muda itu." ledek James.

"Aku bukan gadis-gadis tidak punya otak itu James." kata Rose ketus.

"Tapi kau tak akan sanggup menghadapi pesonanya Rose. Rambut pirang putihnya yang lembut... mata kelabu keperakan yang bersinar tajam dan mampu melelehkan siapa saja yang memandangnya... kulitnya yang putih pucat bagai porselen dan berkilau terimpa cahaya... dan-"

"Oke, cukup!" sela Rose marah mendengar Lily mengatakan itu sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan matanya menatap langit-langit seolah ada Scorpius di sana. Sedangkan James, ia dengan sukses terbahak-bahak maelihat kelakuan adiknya itu. "Kalian malah meledekku!" sambung Rose.

"Ada apa nih? Sepertinya seru." kata Fred yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kamar. Minggir Fred." kata Rose sambil menabrak pundak Fred, menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir.

"Hei...apa salahku?" tanya Fred memandang kedua sepupunya yang malah tertawa semakin keras.

-o0o-

Pagi itu Scorpius bangun dengan riang, ia berjalan ke Aula Besar dengan wajah berseri-seri yang justru membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Gadis-gadis yang dilaluinya begitu terpesona melihatnya sampai tak berkedip.

"Hai Scorp, jam pertama hari ini Herbologi." kata Albus memberitahu sambil mengambil ayam panggang yang berada di depannya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu, Al." kata Scorpius sambil menyambar ayam panggang juga.

"Omong-omong kau mengambil pelajaran apa saja Scorp?" tanya Albus.

"Hmm... Herbologi, Rune Kuno, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Ramuan, Transfigurasi, Aritmanchy, Sejarah Sihir..."

"Pokoknya yang sama deh dengan Rose" sela Lhea yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Tak masalah kan? Lagipula aku lulus OWL pelajaran itu dan memenuhi syarat untuk melanjutkannya tahun ini." jawab Scorpius santai yang hanya dijawab dengan 'hnn' oleh Albus.

"Ayo ke kelas Herbologi." ajak Lhea.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau menghabiskan jus labuku dulu." kata Scorpius.

"Alasan murahan Scorp, kau pikir kami tidak tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan." ejek Albus yang membuat Scorpius menyeringai.

Begitu teman-temannya pergi, ia tetap berada di mejanya dan menghabiskan jus labu kuning miliknya seperti yang tadi dia bilang. Namun, matanya tak lepas menatap Rose Weasley yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja makan. Dan begitu Rose siap pergi meninggalkan Aula, ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menyusul gadis pujaannya itu.

"Selamat pagi cantik." sapa Scorpius tebar pesona yang langsung membuat Rose berjengit jijik.

"Mau apa kau Malfoy?" tanya Rose sinis.

"_Well_, aku mau menemanimu, sepertinya kau sendirian." kata Scorpis sambil berpura-pura melihat ke sekeliling gadis itu.

"Aku tidak butuh ditemani oleh_mu_" desis Rose tajam, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oh ya, kau menolakku?" tanya Scorpius menyamai langkah Rose.

"Tentu saja" kata Rose sambil mempercepat langkahnya lagi, namun tiba-tiba tangan Scorpius menarik tangan gadis itu dan langkah mereka terhenti. "Lepaskan aku Malfoy." kata Rose sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Scorpius.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa dan boleh menolakku Weasel. Dan sudah kubilang kan kalau aku mau menemanimu, jadi kau akan ke kelas herbologi _bersamaku_." setelah berkata begitu Scorpius menarik tangan Rose, menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya.

"Malfoy, sakit..." keluh Rose, tapi Scorpius terus saja berjalan ke kelas Herbologi sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya seolah tak mendengar apapun.

Begitu sampai di kelas Herbologi, pelajaran ternyata sudah dimulai. Semua mata sekarang menatap mereka karena dua alasan, pertama karena mereka terlambat dan kedua karena tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan.

Beberapa anak mulai berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, yang lain ada yang malah terkikik-kikik melihat mereka berdua. Lhea, tanpa malu – atau memang tidak punya malu - menyuiti mereka berdua dengan sangat keras. Sedangkan Albus, begitu mereka datang langsung meolngo dengan begonya, mulutnya terbuka membuat ekspresinya terlihat sangat konyol. Tapi, setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya ia malah ikut-ikutan Lhea dengan menyuiti Scorpius dan Rose keras-keras.

Rose memberi tatapan berbahaya kepada Albus dan Lhea yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh mereka. Scorpius sendiri memberi mereka tatapan mencela, tapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang sekaligus geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah, cukup anak-anak. Terutama kalian _Miss_ Nott, _Mr._ Potter." kata Profesor Longbottom menghentikan kebisingan yang dibuat oleh murid-muridnya. "Dan kalian berdua," katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan kepada Scorpius da Rose, "Mengapa kalian terlambat?" tanyanya.

"Saya tadi membereskan buku-buku saya dulu Profesor, jadi saya terlambat." kata Rose membela diri.

"Kalau saya, saya terlambat karena ingin datang bersama nona ini. Dan karena dia telat, maka saya juga ikut telat." kata Scorpius sambil menyeringai lebar.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya sudah tenang, kini riuh kembali. Albus dan Lhea kembali menyoraki mereka berdua, Lhea malah dengan fantastisnya melompat-lompat riang sambil melempar-lempar pupuk ke udara dan menebarkannya seolah merayakan sesuatu.

"Diam semuanya, dan _Miss_ Nott, jangan menghambur-hamburkan pupuk itu, kau tidak tahu kan itu terbuat dari apa?" bentak Profesor Longbottom membuat seisi kelas terdiam dan Lhea langsung berhenti menghambur-hamburkan pupuk dan langsung berjengit memandang tumpukan pupuk itu dengan tatapan jijik. "Kalian berdua, kambali ke tempat masing-masing. Kali ini kalian kumaafkan karena ini hari pertama kalian belajar lagi di kelasku." kata Profesor Longbottom kepada Scorpius dan Rose.

Pelajaran hari itu dihabiskan dengan belajar memanen akar Gingerhorn, tanaman yang mirip jahe namun berbentuk seperti tanduk, berfungsi untuk relaksasi dan dapat menghangatkan tubuh yang kedinginan. Kelihatannya memang mudah, tapi kau harus menggunakan sekop kecil saat memanennya, selain itu, tanaman tersebut memiliki sulur-sulur tajam yang dapat bergerak dan siap membelit tangan yang mendekat dan kemudian merobek kulitnya yang juga akan langsung terkena iritasi.

"Tolong bantu aku memanen ini, Weasel." kata Scorpius kepada Rose yang sudah selesai daritadi.

"Urus saja sendiri, Malfoy." kata Rose ketus.

"Uh, galaknya... kau kan sudah selesai Weasel." goda Scorpius.

"Jangan panggil aku Weasel, Malfoy." desis Rose membuat Scorpius mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu, kau mau aku panggil apa? Rose, Rosie, atau... _sayang_?" tanya Scorpius sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir yang langsung membuat Rose bergidik jijik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rose marah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _sayang_." kata Scorpius masih dengan seringainya.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku seperti itu, Malfoy." kata Rose dengan nada yang mengancam dan berbahaya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena marah, dan air matanya sudah hampir jatuh saking frustasinya.

"Baiklah Rosie-ku yang cantik." kata Scorpius lagi.

"Aku juga tidak suka kalau kau memanggil nama depanku, Malfoy. Terdengar menjijikkan kalau mulut kotormu itu yang mengucapkannya." kata Rose tajam.

"_Well_, kurasa kau harus membiasakannya, Weasley. Karena semua mata pelajaran yang kita ambil sama, jadi kita pasti akan selalu bertemu di setiap kelas." bisik Scorpius membuat Rose tertegun. "Nah, selesai." katanya kepada diri sendiri sambil menatap Gingerhornnya yang berhasil ia panen.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Malfoy. Bahkan tanpa harus meminta bantuanku." sindir Rose.

"Tentu saja, karena aku pintar kan?" kata Scorpius membanggakan diri.

"Kau membuang waktuku untuk berbicara denganmu, Malfoy." kata Rose tajam.

"Yah, aku memang sengaja melakukannya." kata Scorpius sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan karena aku pintar, berhati-hatilah Weasley, karena aku akan mengalahkanmu di setiap mata pelajaran." lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan."

-o0o-

**Notes : **Huaaahh... akhirnya selesai juga, setelah berkali-kali datanya eror dan ilang. Udah hampir mau nangis deh ngerjainnya. Di sini Aglaea Nott sama Adestria Zabini itu sepenuhnya karangan Shinju, akar Gingerhorn juga, kedepannya mungkin akan banyak lagi karakter-karakter karangan Shinju lainnya. Shinju pengen bikin karakter Rose sama Scorpiusnya itu mirip sama Draco dan Hermione, menurut reader udah mirip belum? Terus pendapat kalian gimana? Di Review pleaseeeeee... . Oia, jangan lupa baca fic Dramione Shinju ya. My Enemy, My Rival, and My Love. ;))


End file.
